


Seventeen

by asexualjuliet



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Gen, Jesse makes a friend and that friend is a toad, Winnie & Hugo are there too but they don’t say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Six years from now,You will turn seventeen.Turn seventeen,The same age as me.Or, six years later.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This musical is so damn good I’m shook

_ August 1, 1899. Treegap, New Hampshire.  _

Jesse shouldn’t be here.

He knows that. 

He also knows that six years have passed since he met a wide-eyed little girl with fiery red hair who declared herself his partner-in-crime. 

Winnie Foster is seventeen. 

So Jesse walks down the old cow trail they call Main Road, toward the touch-me-not cottage next to the wood. 

He stops dead in his tracks when he hears laughter from behind the wrought-iron fence. 

Peeking out from behind a tree, Jesse takes a good look at the little girl on the Fosters’ untouched front lawn. 

And... she’s not a little girl anymore. 

Tall and slender, hair loosely tied back as she twirls around, carefree as ever. She wears a pretty dress. The baby fat in her cheeks is gone, but her smile is still her own. The smile that lit up Jesse’s world when they went to the fair that night. The smile she smiles when she’s really, truly happy. 

And then she’s grabbing someone by the hand and Jesse holds back a gasp as she pulls him up and spins him around. 

It’s the Sheriff’s son, Hugo. He smiles wide, and his eyes silently scream  _ I love you _ at the girl in the pretty dress. 

A small croak draws Jesse’s eyes from the scene before him. A little toad sits on the ground, and Jesse kneels down. 

“Hey,” he whispers to the toad, quietly, so Hugo and Winnie don’t hear. Jesse outstretches his hands and the toad jumps up onto them. Jesse smiles. 

He takes one last look at the not-so-little-anymore girl dancing behind the iron fence, and his heart hurts, but...

She’s happy. 

Maybe he can be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
